Vanessa Da'Angelo
Vanessa Da'Angelo is a human mage and noblewoman played by Ellen on World 42. A woman of vague origins and odd mannerisms, she gets by using her wits and well-crafted excuses for her eccentricities. Appearance Vanessa dresses a bit flamboyantly, preferring bright-coloured magical robes with various decorations, charms, and enchantments throughout them. As a matter of habit she tends to keep her skin mainly covered in order to take advantage of the protection her robes may provide her during a magical conflict. She favours wearing gloves and keeps her left arm and hand entirely covered- when pressed, she will explain that it is due to a disfiguring burn that she acquired during her youth. Well past her younger years, she walks with a slight limp and avoids using her left arm for anything. Her slight physical build suggests a life of leisure or purely magical study. Despite her average height of five-and-a-half feet, she favours wearing a wide-brimmed hat that she often has to tilt back in order to properly view the face of anybody who is taller than her. Her eyes- a light grey similar to the rest of her family's- have lines around the edges of them and she often gives the odd impression of seeing past a person towards some spot in the distance if she is not paying attention. She tends to dye her hair depending on whatever mood strikes her in order to hide the grey roots. Personality Presenting in a warm, friendly manner, Vanessa is a natural extrovert who is prone to slight eccentricity when she is not in a professional environment. She often vaguely hints at some form of past that was not so pleasant as her current one, and she has a manipulative streak that often shows itself in minor ways. Though she presents as somebody with good intentions, a person who gets to know her will soon discover that she is capable of fairly ruthless actions, though never to excess and always in the name of some form of "greater good". Her formal tone during official business often has slight hints of arrogance. She usually believes that she is the smartest person in the room but will never directly say so. She is harshly opposed to anybody who believes that killing is anything to be proud of and will often argue that there is "no legacy for butchers". While she is generally patient, her patience is quickly lost on anybody who has an opposition to magic. History The following things can easily be discerned about Nessa's past. *She has Lunar origins. Speaking of the Lunar Island and the Moonclan will often make her visibly melancholic. She has not been home since her youth and her connection to her moon has been lost. It is rumoured that she was exiled, but she insists that it was for a crime that was later cleared from her name. *Much of her life before she arrived in Camelot was spent travelling and adventuring; she has visited many places on Gielinor and has a basic understanding of most major cultures due to this. *She fought against Thorvald's undead assault of Ardougne and lost several friends during. *She seems to have ties to several of the members of Ardougne's current court and it was how she was appointed to her current position. *She is at least fifty years of age. *She is the cousin of Levito Da'Angelo and fairly close to him. Abilities *Very magically competent, she tends to publicly stick to fire and earth magic. She admits to a scholarly interest in blood magic but claims to not be adept in it. *She is capable of darker forms of magic to an unknown degree. *She speaks several languages, a skill picked up during her many years of travel. Trivia *To be added! Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Dark Magic user Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Noble